Problem: Convert $\dfrac{18}{7}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $18 \div 7 = {2}\ \text{ R } {4}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{7}{7} = {\dfrac{14}{7}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $4$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{4}}{7}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{4}{7}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{14}{7}} + {\dfrac{4}{7}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{18}{7}$.